


Circumambient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [534]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Where did all the presents come from? No one knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/17/2000 for the word [circumambient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/17/circumambient).
> 
> circumambient  
> Surrounding; being on all sides;encompassing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #224 Shower.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Circumambient

Tony couldn't believe it. He'd never seen this many presents before. He was pretty sure there were more presents surrounding him than there was circumambient water in a shower.

He had no idea one could even fit this many presents in the bullpen. With the glare Vance was giving him, he almost wished he was still in the shower he took this morning. Still he wouldn't trade these presents for anything even if it meant putting up with Vance's glare.

He had no idea why there were now so many presents for him. It wasn't a special occasion that he could think of. He wasn't even sure he had enough room in his car for these. He may have to have someone help him get them to his apartment. 

Perhaps he should do that sooner rather than later before Vance glared daggers into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
